rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Heimkehr (Kapitel)
"Heimkehr" ist das siebente Kapitel des achten Bandes Die Heimkehr. Gleichzeitig ist es das neunundzwanzigste Kapitel des vierten englischen Originalbandes The Shadow Rising, der als Der Schatten erhebt sich auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Perrin findet den niedergebrannten Hof der al'Thors. Er reitet nach Emondsfeld wo er erfährt, dass seine gesamte Familie von Trollocs ermordet wurde, und dass Padan Fain sich bei den Weißmänteln befindet und Rand, Mat und Perrin tot sehen will. Handlung Perrin Aybara Ort: Zwei Flüsse Sie brauchen drei Tage, um in den Westwald zu kommen. Perrin hat oft das Gefühl, dass Faile zu ihm herüberreiten will, um mit ihm zu sprechen, doch sie tut es nicht. Er wünscht sich, er könnte sie wieder küssen, aber am liebsten will er sie weit von sich fort haben. Familie Aybara bewohnt einen Hof in der Nähe des Wasserwaldes, eine halbe Tagesreise entfernt von Emondsfeld, Perrins Eltern zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern, Tanten und Onkeln. Perrin muss daran denken, dass er sie nur noch an Festtagen gesehen hat, seit er bei Haral Luhhan in die Lehre ging. Er reitet nicht direkt nach Emondsfeld, sondern will einen Hof in der Nähe besuchen. Er kann den Brandgeruch schon von weitem wahrnehmen, doch er ist nicht frisch. Es ist der Hof von Tam al'Thor und es sind nur noch Ruinen übrig. Die Brandspuren sind schon Wochen alt. Die Aiel untersuchen alles, finden jedoch keine Leiche. Somit weiß Perrin, dass Tam noch am Leben ist. Er denkt daran, dass die Weißmäntel Bescheid wissen und will sofort losreiten zum Hof seiner Familie, beherrscht sich aber. Er denkt daran, dass es vielleicht auch Trollocs waren und seine Familie noch unbeschadet ist. Gaul berichtet, dass jemand die Schafe, die nicht getötet wurden, später eingefangen und fort getrieben hat. Zwei Männer, doch die Spuren sind alt. Der Aiel kann keine Spuren finden, die darauf hinweisen, wer es gewesen ist. Faile kommt zu ihm geritten und fragt, wem das Haus gehört hat. Er sagt, dass es Rand und seinem Vater gehörte und sie fragt nach seiner Familie, doch er weist sie schroff zurück. Er erklärt Gaul, dass sie in der Nacht dort lagern werden, da er früh am nächsten Tag aufbrechen will. Gaul sagt, dass Frauen sehr hartnäckig sind, vor allem Töchter des Speers, wenn sie einen Mann lieben, Chiad hat vermutlich bereits begonnen, ihn ihr Interesse zu zeigen, doch er will sich nicht darauf einlassen, da sie für ihn nicht den Speer aufgeben will. und dass Faile sich genauso benimmt. Perrin kann in der Nacht nicht schlafen und steht schließlich zusammen mit Gaul eine Stunde vor Sonnenaufgang auf. Eine der Aiel-Frauen beobachten ihn, doch sie wecken Faile nicht und er ist dankbar dafür. Ort: Weinquellen-Schenke, Emondsfeld, Zwei Flüsse Sie reiten nach Emondsfeld. Das Dorf sieht aus, als wären die Trollocs nach der Winternacht nicht wiedergekommen. Perrin reitet schnell und hofft, dass ihn keiner erkennt. Er will zur Weinquellen-Schenke. Er schleicht sich durch die Küche ins Haus und sieht Bran und Marin im Schankraum stehen. Beide sehen besorgt aus und er geht zu ihnen. Sie sind vollkommen überrascht und erschrocken, ihn zu sehen. Marin erklärt, dass sie ihn fast nicht erkannt hat und fragt, ob es Egwene gut geht. Er erfährt, dass Egwene drei Briefe geschrieben hat, und vermutlich noch mehr, die nicht angekommen sind. Er fühlt sich ein wenig schuldig, dass er selbst nie geschrieben hat. Perrin stellt Gaul vor und dieser begrüßt Marin höflich und spricht sie als Dachherrin an, die er bittet, ihr Dach verteidigen zu dürfen. Sie nimmt es an und bemüht sich, ihre Überraschung nicht zu zeigen, als Gaul ihr eine kleine Salzschale aus purem Gold als Gastgeschenk überreicht. Bran fragt, warum er zurückgekommen ist und Perrin sagt, dass er von den Weißmänteln gehört hat. Bran sagt, dass er lieber wieder verschwinden soll, da er nichts ausrichten kann. Perrin sagt, dass er nicht gehen kann und weiß, dass sie wissen, dass die Weißmäntel hinter ihm her sind. Er sagt, dass er einiges verhindern kann, wenn er sich ihnen stellt. Dann geht die Tür auf und Faile kommt mit Bain und Chiad herein. Sie geht sofort zu Perrin und fährt ihn an, was er sich dabei denkt, sich stellen zu wollen. Perrin erklärt ihr, dass er Weißmäntel getötet hat, als sie fragt, warum er sich hängen lassen will, und dass die Weißmäntel ihn für einen Schattenfreund halten. Faile sagt, dass sie ihn selbst aufhängen würde, wenn er sich tatsächlich stellen will. Frau al'Vere fragt, ob Perrin sie vorstellen würde, und Faile tut es erschrocken selbst. Bain und Chiad stellen sich ebenfalls vor und bitten Marin, ihr Dach verteidigen zu dürfen, bevor sie ebenfalls goldene und silberne Gastgeschenke übergeben. Bran sieht sehr verwundert aus. Marin hingegen nimmt alles sehr ruhig hin. Mit ihrer mütterlichen Art schafft sie es schnell, die Frauen an einen Tisch zu setzen und bietet ihnen Tee an. Sie behandelt Perrin und Gaul auch so und beachtet weder seine Waffen, noch die der Aiel, obwohl es in den Zwei Flüssen ungewöhnlich ist, wo die Menschen selten Waffen tragen. Nach einer Weile setzt sich auch Bran zu ihnen und stellt Perrin einen Schnaps hin, was ihm sagt, dass der Wirt ihn jetzt als erwachsenen Mann anerkennt. Bran sagt, dass niemand Perrin für einen Schattenfreund hält, und dass es keinen Grund für ihn gibt, sich aufhängen zu lassen. Doch Perrin will sich nicht überzeugen lassen. Er sagt, dass die Weißmäntel ihre Wut vermutlich an jedem Aybara auslassen, wenn er sich nicht stellt. Aber Bran sagt ihm, dass seine Familie nicht mehr existiert. Perrin versteht zunächst nicht, doch sie sagen ihm, dass alle tot sind. Seine Eltern und Geschwister, seine Tanten, Onkel und Cousins. Perrin fragt, warum die Weißmäntel sogar seinen neunjährigen Bruder töten sollten, doch Frau al'Vere erklärt, dass es Trollocs waren. Später zeigt sich, dass es Padan Fain war. Sie kehrten zurück und griffen zwar nicht die Dörfer an, aber alle umliegenden Bauernhöfe. Er erfährt, dass die Weißmäntel den einzigen Schutz gegen die Trollocs darstellen. Doch sie waren es, die Tams Hof niederbrannten und auch den der Cauthons. Tam und die Cauthons leben allerdings noch, auch wenn Marin und Bran ihm nicht sagen wollen, wo sie sich verstecken. Marin sagt, dass es nicht gut wäre, wenn Perrin bei ihnen übernachtet, da einige Leute ihn sofort an die Weißmäntel verraten würden, hauptsächlich die Congars und Coplins. Außerdem erfährt er, dass Daise Congar jetzt die Seherin ist. Sie sagen erneut, dass es besser wäre, wenn er geht, doch Gaul hat gemerkt, dass da noch mehr ist und sagt, Bran solle die Wahrheit sagen. Bran erzählt, dass Padan Fain sich bei den Weißmänteln befindet und sich jetzt Ordeith nennt. Perrin sagt, dass Fain ein Schattenfreund ist, was er selbst zugegeben hat, und damals die Trollocs in die Zwei Flüsse führte. Noch mehr darüber, was das Rad schon webte (Kapitel) Sie erzählen ihm, dass er die Weißmäntel zu Tams Hof führte und Tam nur gerade ebenso rechtzeitig zu den Cauthons kommen konnte, um mit Abell zu fliehen. Aber die Weißmäntel haben Natti Cauthon gefangen genommen, ihre Töchter und auch den Schmied Haral Luhhan und seine Frau. Fain wollte sie aufhängen, doch Lord Bornhald hat das unterbunden. Doch sie haben sie nicht frei gelassen und Fain hat ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt auf jeden, der mit Rand, Mat oder Perrin verwandt ist und ein noch höheres auf Abell und Tam. Außerdem hat Lord Dain ein besonderes Interesse an Perrin und stellt viele Fragen über ihn. Perrin sagt, dass sie die Bewohner der Zwei Flüsse vor den Trollocs beschützen. Frau al'Vere sagt, dass er das verstehen muss, da sie die Weißmäntel brauchen, auch wenn ihnen etwas anderes lieber wäre. Bain sagt, dass sie lediglich eine Gefahr gegen eine andere getauscht haben und fragt, ob die Menschen nicht kämpfen wollen. Bran sagt, dass ein Lord Luc einen Widerstand organisieren will, doch sie seien nur Bauern. Perrin fragt, wer Lord Luc ist und erfährt, dass er ein Jäger des Horns ist, der etwa zur gleichen Zeit wie die Weißmäntel in die Zwei Flüsse kam. Während Marin von ihm angetan ist, hält Bran nicht viel von ihm. Perrin fragt, ob Faile diesen Lord Luc kennt, doch sie steht auf und sagt ihm, dass seine ganze Familie tot ist und dass er nichts daran ändern kann, wenn er sich töten lässt. Perrin steht ebenfalls auf, er will sie wegschieben, doch statt dessen fängt er an zu weinen und sagt, dass er einfach nicht früher kommen konnte. Charaktere *Perrin Aybara *Faile Bashere *Loial *Bain *Chiad *Gaul *Bran al'Vere *Marin al'Vere Tiere * Traber * Schwalbe * Kratzi Erwähnt * Schlächter * Con Aybara - als Perrins Vater * Joslyn Aybara - als Perrins Mutter * Paetram Aybara * Deselle Aybara * Adora Aybara * Eward Aybara * Madge Aybara * Neain Aybara * Carlin Aybara * Ealsin Aybara * Haral Luhhan - als Meister Luhhan * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon * Tam al'Thor * Hu Barran * Tad Barran * Egwene al'Vere * Nynaeve al'Meara * Moiraine Damodred * Elayne Trakand * Min Farshaw * Geofram Bornhald * Jaret Byar * Abell Cauthon * Natti Cauthon * Bodewhin Cauthon - als Mats Schwester * Eldrin Cauthon - als Mats Schwester * Dain Bornhald - als Lord Bornhald * Eward Congar * Hari Coplin * Cenn Buie * Wit Congar * Daise Congar * Padan Fain - auch als Ordeith * Alsbet Luhhan * Lord Luc Gruppen * Ta'veren * Wolfsbruder * Aiel ** Steinhunde ** Töchter des Speers * Ogier * Bürgermeister * Gemeinderat Berufe * Wirt Erwähnt * Kinder des Lichts * Wölfe * Trollocs * Dachherrin * Schattenfreunde * Seherin * Jäger des Horns Orte * Verschleierte Berge ** Sandhügel * Zwei Flüsse ** Westwald *** Haldenstraße *** al'Thor-Hof *** Emondsfeld **** Weinquelle **** Weinquellenbach **** Weinquellen-Schenke Erwähnt * Wolfstraum * Wasserwald * Emondsfeld * Manetheren * Baerlon * Tar Valon * Tear (Hauptstadt) ** Stein von Tear * Taren-Fähre * Devenritt * Wachhügel Gegenstände * Shoufa * Halbmondaxt Erwähnt * Horn von Valere Ereignisse Erwähnt * Winternacht (Feiertag) Sonstige * Drachenzahn Erzählungen * Die Wilde Jagd nach dem Horn Kategorie:Die Heimkehr (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Zwei Flüsse Kategorie:Kapitel Emondsfeld Kategorie:Weinquellenschenke Kategorie:Kapitel Westwald